The Dawn and Dusk senshi
by Heaven Lee a.k.a Blueberry
Summary: The profiles of The Dawn and Senshi.My first fic on fanfiction.net.Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Aurora(dawn) , Sailor Somnus (sleep/night)  
  
'I am the angel of light.I am the pretty-suited Sailor Aurora!'  
Sailor Aurora  
name:toutenkou ,kagayaki   
meaning: crowned in the morning radiance  
brithday:July 31  
astrological sign:Leo  
blood type:B  
Family: A mom and dad only child.Lives her Aunt in Japan while parents tour country.  
Likes: anything that stands out and has birght colors.Animals.And stuffed animals  
dislikes: anything that is unhappy and is black.  
food:cheeries and anything sweet.and vegtables.shes a vegiterian.  
school:T*A Private Girls' Academy ,last year  
favourite class: P.E.  
leats favourite: History   
favourite color: gold or lime  
hobbies: collecting girly things  
aspirations: to be a child care worker or a fashion designer   
gemstone:ruby  
Guardian:Yoake a yellowish cat.Female.  
  
PERSONAILITY   
She is very kind and gentle.She is a great true friends.Sometimes she can be a bit cocky or stubborn.She is a total klutz when it comes to fighting,but with romance or someon's love life she is totaly non-klutzy.  
  
HISTORY  
An ordinary girl.Who was born of a special Race of warriors called teh Solar Warriors.She inherited the gifts that her mother from the silver millenium had.She had always loved to wake up at the crack of dawn with the solar warriors.At the time the Solar warrior women were senshi.There were only two women and only the trwo first born girls one of each were made senshi,the rest of the girls born after the two were slained.She was born first out of the women warrior of dawn.She was given a cat named Yaoke.From there they went on tons of adventures and tired to make the soilder of night more social.  
  
One her 10 birthday Queen Serenity help a part for the Solar Warriors and etre new alliance with The Moon Kingdom not to mention one of their highest ranked child birthday.  
  
  
She got her pens at the age of five.And was fighting by eight.She kinda clutzy and works without thinking therefore cause lots of problem but her kitty and Sailor Somnus somehow work out of her mistakes.   
  
POWERS  
  
"Aurora Star Power,Make Up!" Aurora's body starts to shimmer.As she starts to twist and turn in cricles as if she is in a fury.Finally the cricles stop as she starts to pose as her sign begins to be shown.Her pose is of her holding the victory sign as to show Victory over night.  
  
" Morning Radiance!" Aurora fuku bgins to glow a heavinly light as she lifts her arms above her head.A beam come starts to form.She then lowers it a little bit down.A huge pale yellow comes out and shoots toward the enemey.  
  
" Breath of Heaven's light" She wispers it (like dead scream) as she glows like the sun's angel.Grows wing.She hold up her right hand and begins collectiong energy.When there is enough she bends back her body and the left hand helps her right hand.She then comes forward.This one is to be used in emergencies only.  
  
FUKU  
  
Her main color is pale yellow accopmained by pale blue.Her gloves are like teh inner senshi's.Tiara has a pale yellow gem.Her boots are Pale yellow that zip upwards on side.  
  
'Wherever I step darkness invades.I am the pretty-suited dark angel, Sailor Somnus'  
Sailor Somnus  
name:kasano,yami   
meaning:shade of darkness  
brithday: November 18  
astrological sign: Scropio  
blood type:AB  
family: a mother who isn't kind, no siblings  
likes: anything that is plain. and anything with black  
disklikes:pink,yellow,lime and anythign cheerful.  
food:meat.and all plain foods  
school:T*A Private Girls' Academy ,last year  
favourite class:none  
least faveourite class: all  
faveourite color: black  
hobbie: taking her anger one some innocent child  
apirations: to be dead or to live in someone elses life  
gemstone:topaz  
Guardian: Yuugure is her cat.Yuugure has black fur.And green eyes.Yuugure was given to her at birth.  
  
PERSONAILITY  
She has a very down dpressesd no friend image.But when someone truly is her friend.She will have great respect for the one friend and will able to confide in the true friend.She is a very plain girl.To many she is seen boring.  
  
HISTORY  
Well shes had a very scarred life.Being second born female of the race she at least got some attention.But Sailor Aurora always got more.It wasn't fair in her eyes.The Queen never gave her a ball.And her mother had always wished,"I wish you were slain instead of my second child" Therefore thought of herself as a mistake.  
  
She got her pen at the same age as Aurora ,but started to fight a month before Aurora.She was going to prove to her mom that she was good and important as has her mother hadn't thought her to be.  
  
POWERS  
"Somnus Star Power,MAKE UP!" Her body shimmers as she starts to gain her fuku just standing there with her head lowered as if she is sorry for having night be her power.She then put her hands on her hips and gains teh last part of her fuku the chocker.  
  
"Sleeping Dust!" She take some sand as she chants a spell over it.For a minute the sun's shine decreases.She blows the dust in her right palm to enemey.This attack cause the enemy to go in a sleep-like state.  
  
"Breath of Death's Darkness" She does the same as aurora except that her skin becomes pale and her fuku kind starts loooking darker and her wings are black.This is one she uses only in despreate times.  
  
FUKU  
Her fuku main color is midnight blue.her secondary color is black.Her tiara has a midnight blue gem.Gloves are styled like inner senshi's.For the shoes she has midnight blue boots that botton together. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Dawn and Dusk Senshi - Prolouge  
By: Nameless Productions  
L-chan:Welcome! Thanks for at least trying to read the fic before you lose interest in it.For the disclaimers V-chan will tell you.  
  
V-chan: First,L-chan doesn't own Sailormoon it belongs to Toei,Kondasha,and The princess herself Naoko Takeuchi. The only thing she owns is Sailor Somnus and Sailor Aurora which are her created senshi.Special thanks goes to the S6 for all the things you need to know about how to create senshi.And now back to you,L-chan.  
  
L-chan: I'd like to thank some special people.First of all Naoko for creating Sailormoon.Second of all, my writer of crime,V-chan! I'd also like to thank SakuraCutie for the guardian cat names.I'd like to thank myself for being board and making these senshi up.S6 without that website I probabbly would have never created a senshi.Or even though of somnus or aurora.I would have come up with Sailor Morning and Sailor Night instead i found the name aurora and somnus which are roman gods/goddesses.And any reader that actually reads the whole thing I thank you deeply cause you'd the 1st person to do so.  
  
  
L-chan:In the name of nameless-soul........  
  
V-chan: and in the name of Jk rowling wannabe.......  
  
Both:we command you to read!  
  
**********************************************************************  
totokenou household 4 yrs ago  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Darling we're doing this for your own good," the mother of toutenkou kagayaki said.  
  
"Why to this school.Why can't I tour the country with you?" kagayaki asked.Kagayaki was 14 and in the fall would be entering 9th grade.She had blonde hair to her waist always tied into a braid.She had soft blue eyes.Today she was wearing a pale yellow tank top and blue jean shorts.  
  
"Beacause your aunt has been gracious enough to let you stay there so you won't need a tutor while I'm on the road," her mother said.  
  
"Okay," kagayaki said half-heartily and left the room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Yame's house four years ago  
**********************************************************************  
  
" I hate you Mom.And when I leave for this school to stay with a nice lady.I won't once think of you! " screamed Yame as she tossed her things in a suitcase with tears and left the house for a cab.  
  
Yame was dressed in all black that day.Her black hair badly brushed that went to her check.She had purple eyes that looked as if the held some sort of emotion never brought out.  
  
Yame pulled a strand of hair behind her ear , and called for a taxi.She rubbed some of her tears off as she got into the cab.The cab drove off to a airport from then she went to Juuban.And from Juuban to a Miss Junjou Toutenkou.At that place her whole life would change.  
  
**********************************************************************  
2 days later at Miss Junjou Toutenkou's house  
**********************************************************************  
  
It was a nice summer day.The sun kissed the ground.The air was cold nor to hot, but in the middle.Junjou Toutenkou was expectiing two people, her neice and a girl whose mother abused her.  
  
Suddenly, a nice pt cruiser crept up the road to Junjou's.Junjou had noticed it.The car was her sister's.She went out to the steps.The car came to the driveway,and out came a girl.The girl was wearing an adorable jumper.Junjou reconized the child, it was her neice.Junjou greeted the girl with a hug.  
  
"My little neice Kagayaki is just soo grown up,"She said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yeah I am, " Kagayaki said as a yellow cab came into the driveway,and out came a scrawny little 14 year old.She had black hair just past her chin ,and was baddly combed.She had black jeans and a black turtle neck on.  
  
"Ohh you must be Yame," Junjou said as she walked up towards her.  
  
"So you must be Miss Junjou Toutenkou ," Yame said with no emtion in her voice.  
  
"Just call me Junjou,Yame.Come girls lets get you setelled in," She said kindly.  
  
Yame and Kagayaki both sensed some familieraity vetween the two.They didn't know how or what ,but they would soon find out soon.  
  
**********************************************************************  
exactly 10 days after that event  
**********************************************************************  
"Oh look Aunt Junjou at these adorable kitties," Kagayaki said as she looked down at two stray cats.One stray cat had yellowish fur and blue eyes.The other had black fur and blue eyes.  
  
"Why they are adorable," Junjou said as she looke down upon the cats.  
  
"Why Miss Junjou could we keep them ?" Yame said politely.So far Yame never said a thing.In Junjou's eyes it must've meant that Yame really wanted the cats.In Kagayaki's eyes she thought that never talking meant Yame wanted attention and could be a real snob.  
  
"Yeah coulld we Aunt Junjou ?" asked Kagayaki full of excitement.  
  
"Yes, each of you pick one," Junjou said kindly.  
  
" YAY!" Kagayaki shouted.  
  
The two cats were soon picked.Kagayaki picked the one with yellowish fur and named the kitty, Yaoke. Yame picked out teh black one and soon named the cat Yuugure.At that time they didn't know that these cats were going to affect their lives.  
  



End file.
